


Pixie Sticks

by DreamWeaver69



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamWeaver69/pseuds/DreamWeaver69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The PIxie sticks!  The O5 are still around and it's about time the New X-Men mutants want to play!  See how generations clash.  It's the X-Men...teens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pixie Sticks

Quentin Quire and the other males at JGS decided to take a field trip to the underground mutant strip club. He had flashed flyers up in the busy common room of Jean Grey School, "Gentleman! And any brave and beautiful ladies, it is time to prove our manhoods. To the strip club we go! Who wants in? There's gonna be more to see than just the normal goods. Drink tickets if you got fake id's or holograms or shape shifting powers!"

Pixie who had been standing in a corner of the room talking to other girls, Ruth and Surge, glared over her shoulder at the lavender haired boy in the center of the rec room.

"Grow up, Quire, you're gross!" She turned back to resume her conversations. Quentin pointed at the Original 5 who were sitting spread out from each other. "Hey old X-men! Wanna see some stuff you can't get back in your day? Your mind will be blown, let us bridge our generational gap by bringing you guys and gal to a great American tradition. You'll be missing out if you don't go."

Warren and Hank amiably submitted, but Scott, as predicted, declined, under the scrutiny of Jean who watched for his reaction.

Quentin persisted, "Don't be a bore! You wouldn't regret it if you do go, you won't understand until you see, Cyclops, dirty your mind a bit. All you five could use some of that healthy exposure. There's nothing more therapeutic than tentacles and booty. This is fun, this is what kids do nowadays, don't you want to adapt to this time better to understand what you're up for? Test your boundaries Cyclops, I imagine adult you is way kinkier now."

Jean shot Quire a deadly glare.

Megan could not resist, as Quentin's annoying voice continued to go on in his boastful way.

"Bugger off, can't you see you're annoying him? Go to your freak show and wank off all you want, just leave Mr. Summers out of it."

She crossed her arms and stood across from Quentin, coming up to him. "Ms. Gwynn, wouldn't you like to join? I wouldn't mind seeing you on the poles. You should really become an exotic dancer, ever thought about that?" He held his fingers up sideways like a camera and framed her.

Waving a sharp fist at his hands, she exclaimed, "Get on then, shoo and huck up you perv!"

Quentin laughed, "I see your judgement is clouded by your infatuation with Cyclops, it carried over to the Original 5 Scott! How adorable and creepy Gwynn. Can't blame you though, its a fantasy come true to have the famous Jean Grey as a teenager, in the flesh!"

Megan threw another fist around at him and huffed, "Oh! It's not like that, you pompous ich twp!"

Blindfold called out, "I really don't get why he's even still here, how did he not get expelled."

Mindee, who had been standing in the corner with her sisters said airily, "Pryde and the smelly hairy one are trying to hold onto and get as many mutants as possible here, obviously."

Phoebe added, "Even the reject ones,"

Celeste implied, "Like Quentin, who has the power but not the 'swag'. They're desperate."

Glob Herman muttered to Shark Girl, "Did they just say swag."

Shark Girl blinked and held back judgement.

When Quentin and the other mutants left to the underground mutant strip club, Scott appreciatively held his hand out to Megan, "Thanks for getting that guy off my back, what is your name?"

Blushing pink, Pixie stared at him for a few seconds with wide glass black eyes and then let out a little, "Meep!" before flitting as fast as she could out of the room that her wings could carry her.

Armor explained, "She's kind of...unusually shy at the moment. She has a little affliction..."

Surge snickered, glancing at teen Scott who furrowed his brows, not sure what they meant by that.

Jean glared at them, then looked to Scott, in a different way.

Blindfold tilted her head and lovely black hair to the side, "I felt her giddiness, her aura is really overpowering. Did she seriously get nervous around the teenage Scott? She wasn't too shy about her crush on the adult Cyclops."

Surge giggled, "I would too, if he were talking to me. He's like a priceless studly artifact, a relic from a museum. Cyclops as a teen doesn't seem that different, except he's a lot quieter. He's cute though, like real cute. The younger one scares Pix I guess. She'll be back, she won't be able to stay away."

Megan flew-walked straight into the supply closet of the bottom floor without thinking, in her reflexive escape when faced with the handsome face of her unrequited crush that she had been harboring for years. She could not explain it, she suddenly froze up and lost her mind when he acknowledged her, she was used to the tall dark and handsome X-Men leader as an older man, it was strange to see him as her age, different.

He was cute and single as both adult and teen now and totally here.

Pixie's heart fluttered with her wings, she longed to touch him, even if it was just his hair, which totally had that adorable 60's boy cut going on.

She hugged herself and murmured, "Ooooh, what is wrong with you Megan Gwynn! This is the love of your life and he is here and he talked to you! He gave you his hand! To shake! To touch! Then you flee?!"

She spun around and around making herself dizzy. It was hard enough to truly love someone who made it clear it could never be, when he had some blonde bombshell dangling him in front of her all the time before, but now that he was here and his age matched hers...she wondered if the adult Scott would have considered what that might mean. She always asked herself if Scott would have feelings for her if they were the same age, if she was just older. If that was not in the way, but she figured the man did not even think about her like that or the possibility, he just saw it as black and red, she was young.

Putting her hands in her fuchsia hair, she sighed, now was the chance, if fate ever did come knocking. It was the same Scott, the same boy before he became the same man. If he did not know who she was exactly, and what her relationship to his present self was exactly...then there would be no barriers between them and if he got to know her could he like her?

While the rest of the school thought Megan's adoration and crush was cute and sometimes a little obsessive, they did not take it seriously, it was just another common thing that the students had gotten used to, girls falling head over feet for the brave and valorous Mr. Summers.

In her heart though, the one that had gone through many ordeals in limbo, and also teenage girl's pain and angst, she knew that it was more deeply rooted than any crush they could pin it on. It was not a love bug or little girl's fancy, she knew what love was, she just did and she knew she had been in love with Scott besides the fact that he would never let it be. She knew adult Scott thought nothing of it, just thought it was endearing of the girl, whom he shared a fondness for.

Taking a deep breath and opening the closet door to step into the light, Megan was blocked by a wall of three identical blond girls at the door who looked like young versions of the bombshell that was always all over Scott in front of Megan and the others, causing her heart ache.

They stared straight at her, eyelids lowered, mouths straight and serious identically in sync as they spoke, "We don't appreciate the inappropriate thoughts and fancies you have about Mr. Summers. Teen or adult, stay away from him."

Putting her fists on her hips, Megan bent forward, sticking her tongue out at them, "If you'd please get out of the way, I'm trying to get out of the supply closet."

Not budging a muscle, the girls warned darkly, "Good girls don't have naughty thoughts about a certain boy,"

"Especially when telepaths are around,"

"That don't like what they see in your head."

Defiantly, the fae-like mutant declared, "What right have you to poke my head around? Why are you so over protective of the Scott's? What's with you three?"

Lifting their chins up haughtily, Phoebe said, "Just, stay. Away, Gwynn. He's not yours to even think those..."

"Scandalous thoughts about." Celeste droned.

Mindee dismally finished, "Or we'll feed you to that awful Teen Jean Grey."

Megan shivered at the sound of that. Teen Jean, being a teen was certainly a lot different and moodier than adult Jean had been. With that, the three turned on their matching black flat heels, and marched away with their heads held up, and their cropped blonde hair swinging in rhythm.


End file.
